Mysterious Secrets
by Flyer1228
Summary: A new girl has transferred to Teitan Elementary School. She seems to know everything about Conan and his previous life. Not only that, but she is somehow acquainted with Kaitou Kid. Who is she? and What side is she on?
1. Baseball to Murder

Authors Note: Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfiction. It won't be glamorous, but I hope y'all like it. I'm trying to make it less clichéish than other Detective Conan/Case closed fanfics because I know some ideas that show up quite often in these stories. I have **some **of those ideas portrayed here, but i'm trying to put my own twist on them.

Please comment and review.

Chapter Rated T: For death.

* * *

Ch. 1: Baseball to Murder

The sky was light blue and it stretched in every direction with not a cloud in sight. The sun was shining and the heat was bearable since the previous days had been insanely hot and humid.

Conan and the Shonen Tanteidan were walking down the street with ice cream cones in their hands. They were headed toward the park to play baseball since Conan got out voted once again. Conan wanted to play soccer, but all three of them were dead set against the idea since they knew they would be beaten badly. Haibara was "sick" and couldn't join the group for a riveting game of baseball. The ice cream store just happened to be on their way and once Genta saw the blue and white-stripped awning, he just HAD to have some. Conan had a scoop of Vanilla, Genta had a Double Scoop of Chocolate, Ayumi had a scoop of Strawberry, and Mitsuhiko had a scoop of Pecan. The cool ice cream revived them from the heat as they continued walking. Ayumi and Genta were in front talking about the most recent Kaimen Yaiba episode while Mitsuhiko and Conan were behind them talking about the recent murder attempts. The target was none other than the heir Sora, Kazuki from the famous _Sora Electronics Company_. His father, the president, had shown signs of early retirement and possible death as he was hospitalized for a heart attack. His hospitalization left the company at the weakest point. The paparazzi are now interested in learning about the new president who is most likely going to be the one and only son. There were two attempts.

The first: Kazuki-san was partying late with his friends at a bar. The fog was rolling in thickly and the stars were barely visible despite their shining twinkle. It was 11:37pm when Kazuki-san and his friends Tanaka Akira and Inoue Ito came out of the bar. Witnesses say that Kazuki-san had drunk two beers and his friends had three. They had staggered out of the bar and the bartender had called a taxi for them. All of them were on the verge of either passing out or vomiting. The bartender saw the taxi he had called for the group leave. Kazuki was in front while his friends were in the back. According to Tanaka-san, Kazuki knew the driver since they were talking in a friendly manner. The taxi driver dropped the two friends in their respective locations leaving Kazuki-san last. Before leaving Inoue-san, who was awakened when they reached his home, swore that Kazuki had passed out. However, according to the law, both testimonies are not legal since they were both drunk. The driver helped both of the men in the back get home safely, even going as far as escorting, or rather supporting, them to their bedroom. Lastly, Kazuki-san was brought home. The taxi driver had helped him get to his room and left quietly. Motomata, Ichigo the next door neighbor witnessed the taxi man support Kazuki into his house and then driving away, came to see if Kazuki was all right. Motomata-san walked over to the house and let himself in. Inside, he saw found Kazuki-san rather quickly as there was a strange noise. Motomata-san quickly found the man lying on his back in his bed choking on his vomit. According to Ambulance records, Motomata-san had quickly called the Ambulance at the sight and tried to help his neighbor. The ambulance came quickly and took Kazuki away. Later, the case had been exhausted, but there was no solid evidence against the neighbor or Itoue-san and Tanaka-san. All leads led to a dead end and the taxi driver had not been in the records as a registered driver and it was reported that a Taxi cab was stolen the night before the incident. Itoue and Tanaka both answered their inquiries with "_I don't remember" _and Kazuki woke up with no memories of the previous night. Motomata-san had commented, "_It was too dark to see the man_" giving no help to the unanswered questions. The holes left in this case forced the police to abandon their case. A week later, an abandoned taxi cab was found in a ditch with fingerprints of the group, but none from the mysterious taxi driver.

The second: Since the first murder attempt, Kazuki-sans security had been doubled. About two weeks after the incident, Kazuki-san had somehow gotten rid of his security and he took the metro to the Beika Hospital where his dad was held. The metro had been crowded since it was near the 5 O'clock rush. Everyone was going home from a tiring afternoon of work. There was also a recent Spirits game nearby that had ended so the metro cars were also filled with Spirits fans. "_The attack came out of nowhere_," commented Kazuki. A man wearing sunglasses and a black suite had a handheld gun in his hands. He was going to shoot, however, the metro came to a sudden stop making the man unbalanced. "_We thought he was a bodyguard for Sora, Kazuki since he was buff like one and no one wears sunglasses indoors," _witnesses report. The unbalanced man had fallen causing a big disruption of groans and the gun had skittered out of sight. The only person who saw the gun was Sora-san. Once the doors opened, the man in black sprinted out as fast he could. No one knew where he went.

By then, all of them had finished their tasty ice cream. Mitsuhiko and Conan were discussing the commonness of the murderers attempts. Crowded location, when the target was at his weakest, and whatnot._ Why did the man leave Sora-san at his home instead of killing him at some unknown location? Why did the man, if it was the same man, resort to using a gun in the second attempt where as in the first, he had left Sora-san to die by himself. What made the man change his mind? Is he desperate to have him killed? and Why?_

The discussion was interrupted with some yells and shouts from Genta who was racing for the park that was near just sighed and ran with the group. Genta had bolted past the park padded with safety padding and smiling kids much like himself. He ran past the public bathroom and the basketball courts into the open field arrived first and called dibs on being the batter. Everyone else just groaned because Genta usually hit it far and SOMEONE had to fetch the ball. The field was wide and it had barely any holes. The lively green grass jumped out at the kids in the warm sun. The kids fell into their usual locations. Mitsuhiko as pitcher and Conan and Ayumi in the outfield. The sound of Genta hitting the ball was ringing in the air as Conan went running for the ball only to find it stuck in an oak tree. Groaning, Conan started scaling the old tree. He could hear Genta in the distance yelling in joy at his brilliant hit. Mitsuhiko and Ayumi went over to the old oak tree to see if they could help. Conan was sitting in the tree with the round, white ball in hand. His annoyance was obvious as he climbed down. He was about to yell at Genta for hitting it hard, but was interrupted by a loud noise.

Everyone turned their attention to a darkly coated figure running into the public bathroom. Takagi-keiji and Sato-keiji were fast in pursuit and called for everyone in the bathroom to come out. The unlucky group of people came out since it was the police. There were four people. Two men, one with a dog, one woman, and a child about Conan's age. At the sight of the police officers, Conan became curious and started walking in their direction. As he was approaching the two police officers, the Shonen Tanteidan made loud greetings causing the police officers and suspects to look in their police officers and suspects saw the group and an annoyed Conan who quickly changed his expression into an innocent child.

"Konichiwa Sato-keiji and Takagi-keiji," Conan greeted with a joyful voice.


	2. The Suspects

Authors Note: Hey Guys! I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I know things haven't picked up yet, but I wish everyone to hang in there. It's only the beginning! Wow, i did **not **know that having a murder would take SOOO long to figure out! Super long chapter here!

Thanks for the views, follows, and reviews! Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Detective Conan except for my original characters.

Chapter Rating T: for Death

Word count: 2,250 approx.

* * *

Ch. 2: The Suspects

"Ah, Conan-kun and the Shonen Tanteidan. What brings you here," Sato-san replied relaxing at the idea that Conan-kun was here._ Conan always gives helpful hints to the taskforce and he's known for saving the jewels from KID. He's a smart kid, but I shouldn't be relying on his presence to solve __**my**__ cases._

"We were playing baseball," Genta replied.

"And Genta hit a ball in the old oak tree over there," Mitsuhiko added with a glare.

"Yup and Conan climbed all the way up there and got the ball," Ayumi said shyly as she pointed to the oak tree.

Takagi noted the blush, but didn't say anything about it. He kept watch over the annoyed civilians as Sato-san briefed the kids about what happened.

"You guys have heard about the recent murder attempts going around, yes?" The kids nodded waiting to hear more. "Well, this was another attempt. The only problem about this attempt was that the target was actually killed. Sora, Kazuki was walking around downtown at 12:30 this afternoon with the same friends as the taxi incident. They were going to various shopping malls and stores. At 1:04pm Kazuki-san walked out of _Suits for the Serious_ with two reasonably sized shopping bags in his right hand. He was talking to Itoue-san who was on his right about his inheritance while Tanaka-san listened intently. It was in a moment when a shot rang out and Kazuki-san fell down screaming. His friends were confused and quickly tried to find what was wrong with their friend. He was shot in the heart. A man in a black trench coat and sunglasses suddenly ran from the crowd that had gathered at the scene. His run made him suspicious. Takagi-keiji and I just happened to be on site, so we ran after him while someone else called the ambulance. I notified Chiba-keiji and he said he was on his way. We chased the primary suspect here at this park. Chiba-keiji has reported that the one bag was black with the _Threadz_ logo containing various clothing including a black polo shirt and some white cargo pants. The other bag was blue with the _Smooth_ Grooves label on it. The blue bag contained more clothes, a pair of gloves and some black and white shoes. He also reports that witnesses saw the black coated figure across the street at the time of the murder. When we chased the figurethere we found the trench coat in a near by garbage can," Sato-keiji explained.

"Yeah we saw the person too. However, he or she disappeared behind the trees over there so we didn't the who the black coated figure was," Ayumi said looking sad as she couldn't help the police officers.

"Why are you telling innocent kids all the details? It's bad for their minds to be around murder cases," a man with a golden retriever asked seeming concerned.

"We can be where we want to!"Genta pouted.

"Yeah, we're the Shonen Tanteidan!" Mitsuhiko said defensively.

"You're suspecting us aren't you!" a woman in a neon pink sports bra and black running shorts called, bringing Sato-san her attention. It was the first time she saw the suspects. _The woman looks like she's in her mid 20s. She was obviously exercising since she wore the work out clothes and tennis shoes. Her long black hair was tied up in a high ponytail and it was a hard work out considering the sweat from the looks of her damp hair above her forehead._

"Well, it's the only reason why they would be looking for people in a public bathroom and from the looks of her story, I'd say I'm right," added a man in a pair of dark green gym shorts and a sweaty, white tank top.

The other two suspects kept quiet. Genta and Mitsuhiko blushed at the site of the small girl. She wore a pink short sleeved t-shirt and a white skirt. She was obviously shy around the boys who hovered over her.

"Genta! Mitsuhiko! Stop making the girl uncomfortable!" Ayumi insisted. They both complied with the order and went back to where Ayumi was. The girl gave her a slight smile as a thank you. Ayumi returned the smile with her own before turning her attention elsewhere.

It was Takagi's turn to speak up, "Ah, Sorry, sorry. Yes. As you have heard, everyone here is a suspect to the murder. Please comply and get into the cars we have waiting for you. For procedures sake, we have some questions for each of you."

Everyone grumbled, but complied. They all filed behind Takagi-keiji who was in front while Sato-keiji in the back. Their walk was in silence despite the kids in the distance yelling or the golden retriever slightly panting. It seems that the dog didn't even want to break the silence since it stopped panting. The only sound heard was the pitter patter of feet on pavement and the occasional sound of leaves breaking. The group walked all the way back to the mall area where their car was waiting. The three adults squished in the back and the girl sat on Takagi-san's lap in front. The worst part about it was the dog. Golden retrievers are BIG dogs so the back seat was even MORE crowded. Sato-san drove in silence and when they reached the police building, everyone jumped out of the car because they wanted space.

The suspects went into the building and followed the police officers to a secluded waiting room in the back of the building. The waiting room had two sofas of a light blue color. One was against the wall farthest from the door in a horizontal manner while the other was vertical slightly on the left. There was a glass table in the middle of the two sofas with some harmless magazines. There were two windows behind the horizontal couch. They were quite large and from here, people could see the houses behind them. There were three brown doors from this room. One led to an interview room while the other led to a hallway toward the bathroom. The last one was the one the group had entered upon. The small sound of ticking could be heard. Tick-tick-tick went the clock that was above the door leading to the interview room. It only brought tension. The group silently made their way toward to sofas when Takagi-keiji interrupted them saying, "Sato-san and I are going to body checks on everyone. Please follow us to the bathroom."

The woman and the child walked to Sato-san who was leading the way and the two men followed Takagi-san. The man with the golden retriever tied the dog to a chair before following.

When they were done with the body check, this is what was there:

Running lady: Red IPod touch and white Apple earphones found clipped to her right pocket. Two bobby pins in her hair as well as a pink scrunchy and a black hair tie.

Basketball guy: Sweat band on his forehead.

Dog dude: Dog treats, a brown leather wallet, and a Black _Sora_ phone found in his right pocket. A small green tennis ball was found in his left pocket.

9 year old Girl: Nothing.

Golden Retriever: Hooked onto a leash with a blue dog bag on it. Collar with three tags. Stating owner's name, address, cell phone number to call, health regulations, and the dogs name which was Saidy.

When they were done with the body check, Takagi informed them, "I will be interviewing each of you starting with you, miss."

The woman in the pink bra glared at him, but followed him into another room that was meant for interviewing suspects or witnesses. The walls were bare with nothing on them besides the dull grey color. In the middle of the room stood two chairs and a table. The two took their seats with Takagi-keiji closest to the door. The woman was nervous because Takagi could see her fidgeting. He ignored the movements of her hands and started the inquiry.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Hirome,Kotone."

"How old are you?"

"27 years old."

"Where were you in between 1:04 and 1:12 this afternoon?"

"I was out running, and then I took a break, obviously."

"Are you employed? If so, what job?"

"I work as a teacher. I'm on my break so I came to visit my family."

"Do you know Sora, Kazumi?"

"Yes. We weren't close or anything, but he was my classmate at the University his first year."

"Thank you," Takagi said as he noted everything in his notebook. He escorted the lady back to the waiting room and asked the man in the white tank top to come with him.

"What's your name?"

"Matsumoto, Ryuu."

"How old are you?"

"23 years old."

"What were you doing between 1:04 and 1:12 this afternoon?"

"I was in the bathroom and getting water."

"Are you employed? If so, what job?"

"No i'm not. I am a University student."

"Do you know Sora, Kazumi?"

"Yeah. He and I go way back. We play B-ball sometimes, though he hasn't been around lately. Last time I saw him was probably... two months ago," Ryuu-san said as he pondered over the comment.

"Thank you," Takagi-san said as he escorted him back. He noticed Sato-san questioning the little girl who was there. Ignoring her, he asked the other man to be questioned.

"What is your name?"

"Fuji, Takao."

"How old are you?"

"25 years old."

"What were you doing between 1:04 and 1:12 this afternoon?"

"Walking my dog. She was thirsty so we stopped to get some water." The leash he had was black leather. On the end of the leash was a blue dog bag and on the other end was a golden retriever who panted lightly.

"How long have you had her?"

"2 years."

"What's her name?"

"Saidy."

"Are you employed? If so, what job?"

"I work as a manager in one of the _Sora Electrics_ chains."

"Did you know Sora, Kizuki?"

"Only as the heir of _Sora Electronics Company_," the man replied instantly.

"Thank you."

They walked back to the group where they saw Sato-san still talking to the child. The child's name was Sakamoto, Megumi. She had long, chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes. She was 9 years old and came here for a stroll.

_I don't want to suspect her since she's a little kid, but rules are rules, everyone here is a suspect, _Sato-san thought sadly after she sighed. Conan and the Shonen Tanteidan walked in the headquarters as any other police officer would. They knew the layout and most of the officers knew who they were. A few said hello while others ignored them because they were against kids helping murder cases getting solved. Conan made a beeline for the secluded waiting room, knowing that Sato-keiji would be there.

It was getting dark outside and everyone knew it. The sun was starting to dip behind the hills and they have been in the police headquarters for over a few hours. Sato-keiji looked at her watch and it read 5:24pm. _Approximately three hours since we got here._ Okay. Everyone. "Write your contact information here and we will call you back another day," she said while holding a small notebook. Everyone sighed in relief. The tension in the waiting room was uncomfortable. "Do **NOT **try to lie about your information. It will only make you more suspicious. Officers will escort you home."

One by one did the suspects write their information down and got escorted by an officer that was in the big room of cubed offices. The child looked slightly confident as she walked behind a bulky officer.

As Conan and the Shonen Tanteidan walked through the offices they passed the suspects. The only one who looked like they had enough energy to run a marathon was the girl. She had a confident smile on that disappeared when Conan's group walked past. Conan's eyes didn't deceive him when he saw the smile. It disappeared in an instant, but he still saw it._ Why was that girl smiling? Does she know the predicament she's in? Is she confident that she won't be trialed because she's a kid? Or is it because she knows who did it and is simply mocking the incompetent police officers who don't know? _All these questions swirled in Conan's mind as he reached the isolated waiting room.

The Shonen Tanteidan followed behind. Genta and Mitsuhiko blushed at the cute girl once more, but Sakamoto-chan just looked away and continued walking.

"Konbonwa Sato-keiji and Takagi-keiji!" Conan said loudly to the two police officers who were hunched over the clear coffee table. The coffee table had a bunch of papers on it and Conan had an idea of what they were. The two police officers looked up from the mess of paper to see who it was even though they already knew.

"Ne Takagi-keiji, what are those papers?" Genta questioned.

"Isn't it obvious that they're information on the case and interviews!" Mitsuhiko added before the officers could respond.

"Yes you're correct. These are all the papers on the suspects, the victim, what the previous two cases," Takagi-keiji said.

Conan drowned out the conversation as he picked up the papers from the inquires. The first was a mug shot of Sakamoto, Megumi. He read over the interview and anything else that was there and did this to each of the other suspects. He saw the picture of the victim and the site of the case. What really caught his eye were the contents inside the shopping bags. Gloves.

* * *

Author's note: Hey guys! I know I have super weird cut-offs. I just figured this chapter was getting just a little too big.


	3. Seeing through Mist

Author's note: Hey guys! Long time no update. Well. Now here's the thing about me and writing. I have to be "in the mood" or in the "phase" to write/fantasize about what to write about. Since it's Christmas break, I've been watching Detective Conan once more and have gotten back into the "mood". Also, writer's block stinks. For your information, I didn't really plan this murder out so it's taking me longer to write. Thanks for all the views while I was gone! I hope you find this enjoyable.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Detective Conan/Case Closed except my original characters.  
Word Count: 971  
Rated: T for death!

Please Read and Review. I would love to hear your comments about it no matter what.

* * *

Chapter 3: Seeing through Mist

Gloves._ What are gloves doing here?_

"Conan!" Sato-san said to call the boy out of his trance.

"Haiiii?"

"Did you find anything interesting?"

"Hai! This man bought weird gloves!"

"Why so?" Sato-san asked curiously.

"Well, he bought a black polo shirt, white cargo pants, and black and white shoes. Why does the man need black gloves when it's summer and very hot outside? And why does he need them when the clothes he bought were in the summer category?" Conan replied hoping to get the hint across.

"I see…." Sato-san trailed off and continued to think. Conan could see the gears of her mind working as she put together the pieces. " He wanted them to blend in during the night?"

Sato-san glanced at Conan for an approval.

Conan nodded slightly before putting his hand on his chin and began to think in deep thought. _White doesn't blend well during the night. It's almost like holding a neon sign saying "I killed someone!" Why did he buy white then? Also, who were the gloves for? Their size is too big for him!_

"Conan-kuun?" Sato-san insisted jumping the small child out of his thoughts.

"Wwhhattt Sato-san?"

"Ah, do you think he bought the gloves for the taxi driver? And maybe the white clothes for the heat? I mean white doesn't attract as much heat as black."

"Maybe. I was thinking of a chess board! It's black and white just like his shoes!"

"Perhaps it's a dying message?"

"Bing-bong!"

_Ringggg….. Ringgg…._

_Oh, it's Ran._ "Sayonara keiji-san!"

"Sayonara Conan." _  
_

"Hai? Conan-desu"

"Conan! Where have you been!" Ran yelled through the phone.

"Sumimasen! I was helping Sato-san and Takagi-keiji with a case," Conan explained.

"Oh. Well get home soon, I'm almost done with dinner."

"Hai. Hai," Conan said before hanging up and sighing.

"Conan!"

"HAI?"

"Hey why are you so jumpy?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"I'm not, you just surprised me"

"Well, is there anything new involving the case? I know you and Sato-keiji were talking," Mitsuhiko implied.

"Hai. The dying message is chess, or rather black and white," Conan explained.

"Chess… Is that the one with the weird shaped pieces and all the complicated rules?" Genta asked.

"Hai Genta. It's not that complicated. The main goal is to check-mate the king," Mitsuhiko explained.

_Check Mate, to defeat the King without doubt. No way out…. cornered._

"Arigato Mitsuhiko! You just cracked this case wide open," Conan yelled as he ran out of the police headquarters.

"Conan! Don't go off by yourself again!" Mitsuhiko yelled as the Shonen Tanteidan ran after him.

Conan ran to the University that was mentioned by Hirome-san. Unfortunately, the university visiting hours were closed and night was approaching. _Damn! I was so close!_ Conan thought as he hit his fist against the wall.

"Conan! Don't run off like that. At least let us in to what you're planning!" Mitsuhiko complained.

"Yeah!" Genta and Ayumi agreed.

"Maa maa. We can't follow my lead anyway. It's closed. We'll come back tomorrow."

The Shonen Tanteidan gave him a suspicious glare before agreeing.

"Meet back here at 9am tomorrow?" Ayumi questioned.

"Sounds good to me," Mitsuhiko said.

"That's way too early," Genta complained.

"Well…. Genta, we'll be here, so if you want to sleep in, go ahead," Conan shrugged and walked away with Mitsuhiko and Ayumi.

"I'll be here!" Genta shouted as he ran to catch up with them.

They walked along the street until they reached the respective drop off locations. After everyone was at hope, Conan walked past the detective agency to the library. He signed in to a computer and started researching the University Chess Club and their history. Apparently the only time they have ever won in a competition was the year Sora-san and Hirome-san were. _Interesting. The only year the Chess Club won was their first year, but both of them weren't involved in the Chess Club at all…_

"Conan! I knew you would sneak off and research on your own!" The voice came from one of The Shonen Tanteidan.

"Eto.. Ah ha ha.. Well, it doesn't matter. I'm done researching anyway," Conan said as he walked off with his hands supporting his head and his arms in the air.

"Conan! Tell us!" Ayumi said.

"Not yet. I need to confirm something." Conan explained.

**Later that Night**

Conan was in the telephone booth outside of the detective agency while Kogoro was drinking and watching Okina Yuko's television show for the 40th time. Ran was out on a movie with Sonoko. Apparently it was a new romance movie that is Part 3 to the movie they saw before Kaito Kid's Miracle Midair Walk. Conan changed the dial on his bowtie and called Megure-keibu.

"Konbonwa Megure-keibu. I have heard the case from Conan and I am led to believe something happened involving the University that is still in the shadows."

"Ah Kogoro! Yes yes, apparently one of the Chess Club members named Kiyoshi Furukara bribed the officials into disqualifying the favored winners. This allowed the Tokyo University to win an overwhelming victory. Also, it seems one of the members named Hanako Chiyo committed suicide after a few months."

"Arigato Megure-keibu. Please gather everyone tomorrow at the police headquarters at 3pm. The Shonen Tanteidan will be there to transmit my side of this case. I have other business to attend," Conan said before hanging up.

On the other end of the line...

"OY Kogoro!" Megue-keibu yelled into the phone before slamming the phone down. He called for Sato-keiji and Takagi-keiji and explained the situation.


	4. Catching the Guilty

Author's Note: Heya guys! I was really excited when I had 20 view in 2 days! It may not seem like much, but I know this story is a little boring. (At least at the moment.) Merry Christmas Eve/Christmas Day to anyone who is reading this. I love your guys' support and would love to hear some feedback! Please continue supporting me and reading my Fanfic. I think it'll be a little more interesting now that I am clearing up the case. Speaking of the case, sorry if it seems kind of like _Whoa, how did you get to that conclusion._ I just kind of wanted this case to be over with and it got **really **complicated with alibi's, names, places, statements and stuff. Thanks again!

Rated: T for death!  
Word Count: 3,262

Please read and review.

* * *

Chapter 4: Catching the Guilt

At 9am the next day everyone from the Shonen Tanteidan were outside of Tokyo University except for Genta. Conan was impatient as he must solve the murder before 3 this afternoon. He was playing with his soccer ball, juggling it on each knee, kicking it over his head and catching it with his foot. With no Genta in sight Conan walked into the University gates. The detective group followed him hastily when they heard, "OI! Matte!" from a figure running toward their direction. They waited and eventually a tired Genta was before them huffing an accusation, "You guys! You were going to leave without me weren't you!"

"Let's continue. We have a lot to do," Conan interrupted, "Ask around about this person and what happened to the Chess Club 5 Years ago. If anyone knows about them ask about the Hanako Chiyo who committed suicide and Kiyoshi Furukara who rigged the competition."

Conan gave everyone a photo with Sora-san on it.

"Hai!" they all agreed and split up.

Conan went to the teachers first. He asked around using his childish voice and almost got kicked out by a security guide who thought he was messing around. Despite asking many teachers, Conan had no luck getting new information because most of the teachers were new or they knew no more than he did. Finally, he talked to an English teacher who knew a little. The English teacher states that Chiyo-san was dating Sora-san for a few months. She suddenly disappeared for a week and when she was found, it was in an abandoned warehouse with a gunshot to the head at point blank distance. The gun was found in her hands and there were no traces of anyone else. The police determined it suicide.

"Arigato Oji-san!" Conan thanked the old man._ The pieces are slowly falling into place. I'm just missing a few more of the detailed _pieces.

Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, Haibara meet out front in 10 minutes. Conan had one more place to go to. It was to meet the Chess Club. The morning classes were over at 10 and the club met a little earlier. He had already inquired the teachers about the Chess club and whose in it. He just needed to know the connection between Sora-san, Hiromi-san and the Chess Club.

"Welcome to the Chess Club. Please find a partner and the games will begin," announced a lady with short blond hair. She wore dark blue jeggings and a white tank top.

Conan entered the room and the few people that were there, about 7, bustled about. No one noticed the child. Conan observed the members and then tugged on the announcer lady's jeggings.

"Are you lost, boy?" She asked.

"Iie," Conan replied, "I'm helping the police and I need to know stuff about the suicide of the lady named Hanako Chiyo who committed suicide and Kiyoshi Furukara who bribed the officials allowing this university to win the Chess competition."

"I don't know whom you're talking about, boy," she replied hesitantly.

_She's lying._

"A-re-re! There they are!" Conan announced while pointing to a club picture dating years ago. The picture was in a metal frame with all of it's 10 members smiling happily.

"Ah I remember now! Hanako Chiyo was dating Sora-san after the amount of his inheritance was known. She was a shy girl, but really pretty. Although she was intelligent, she had a strange habit."

"Habit?"

"Hai, she liked to buy See's chocolate every Thursday saying it was for her father. It was strange because we knew it was a lie. I mean her parents were divorced and there were restraining orders to keep the children away from each other and their respective parents. Anyway, Kiyoshi Furukara wasn't a bad kid. He got along great with people and was always smiling. I never thought that he would blackmail anyone. Some rumors used to go around saying that someone paid him to do it."

"Do you know who?"

"No, I don't. However, there was this strange girl with him a few times"

"Why was she strange?"

"Well, not really strange, just odd. She seemed to come from Seikei University. She even wore her school uniform."

"That is strange!" Conan said enthusiastically! "Are you guys preparing for this years Chess competition?"

"Hai. We really could use the $10,000 prize."

"Whoa! How do they have so much to give away!?"

"Oh, Sora electric company is a sponsor because his great grandfather used to play chess. There's also…"

_Beeepp Beeeppp Conan! Oi Conan!_

_"_Ah Arigato for everything!" Conan said as he departed the classroom. He arrived in front of the University where the Shonen Tanteidan were waiting.

"Conan! You said meet out here in 10 minutes, and you're the one late!" Genta commented.

"Gomen! I was in the Chess club gathering information. So, what did you guys find out?"

"Well. Kiyoshi Furukara was meeting this strange woman every Wednesday and ..."

"Did you get her name?"

"Hai! It was Kotone Arai. Apparently her father is the leader of the Seikei Chess Club and they've been winning every year. According to rumor, she made a bet with her dad. If the Tokyo Chess Club won that year's Chess competition, she would be able to go out with her lover whom was not recognized by her father," Mitsuhiko explained.

"Not only that, but she met up with Kiyoshi Furukara to help him with Chess moves, but on an occasion, a student saw them exchange money," Ayumi commented.

"It was A LOT of money too!" Genta chimed in.

"Arigato ne!" Conan exclaimed before running off.

He ran around the corner into the shadows to avoid the children chasing after him. He pulled out the cell phone he'd swapped with the old man and changed the dial on the bowtie. He dialed Takagi-keiji with haste.

_1 Ring_

_2 Ring_

_Please answer Takagi-keiji! _

"Takagi-desu."

"Takagi-keiji, I have some information I need you to look into. This is a serious matter. Please look into Kotone Arai and see if they have any connection to Kotone Hirome. Also, Please look into the finances of the judges of the Chess Competition five years ago. Also look at Sora-san's computer for any evidence of contact to any of the suspects as well as the names mentioned. Call me as soon as you get the information."

"OI Genta!" Conan yelled to the kids in the chocolate shop across the street. The kids were taking testers.

"Hey Conan! Did you know that Chiyo-san and Matsumoto-san came on the same day to buy chocolates. They always exchanged the chocolates outside at 3 O'clock," Ayumi said in between chews.

**2 Hours Later**

_Ringggggg_

_Ah. It's Takagi-keiji. _"Ah gomen. I need to go to the bathroom. Be right back!" Conan excused himself from the detective group.

He ran to the nearest bathroom and changed the dial on his bowtie once more.

"Mouri Kogoro desu," Conan answered trying to steady his breath.

"Takagi here. There was evidence of Sora-san's fingerprints on Kotone Hirome's mailbox. Neighbors report that there has been a strange man lurking around her house and Kotone-san herself seemed out of the sorts for the past month. Also, there was evidence of emails being sent to her, but they were corrupted when we tried to look at them."

"What about the finances of the judges?"

"They were slightly increased, but not a lot of difference. Nothing really suspicious."

"No strange deposits?"

"None."

"Arigato. Find the alibis of everyone at all three of the attempts. Call me back as soon as possible," Conan said before hanging up. He put his hand to his chin and began thinking deeply.

**30 minutes later**

Conan received another call from his cell phone. Takagi had to report was that Hirome-san had a receipt from a take out at a sushi restaurant 30 miles away from the crime scene for the first attempt. The person who gave her the meal noted that it was really dark and hard to see, but could identify her by the pink scrunchy on her dashboard. On the second attempt she was teaching the children at the school she works at. Matsumoto-san was at night classes during the first attempt and on the second he was at his part time job at the grocery store 2 miles away and was only gone for 10 minutes. Fuji-san was at a company party for the first attempt and for the second he was in a meeting with his staff members. As for Sakamoto-chan, we can rule her out since she cannot support a fully grown man, drive, own a gun, nor is she tall enough to be the person who ran away from the third crime scene.

"Genta, Mitsuhiko, Ayumi, Haibara. We have two more places to go before helping the police. The first is to the grocery store Matsumoto-san works at and the second is Sora-san's home," Conan explained to his friends.

They caught the metro to the grocery store and asked about Matsumoto. The detective group learned that Matsumoto-san bought See's chocolate every Thursday. He is always punctual on his shifts and he is very organized. On the day of the second attempt, Matsumoto-san came back not looking anything different than he usually did. He did, however, have dirt on his shoes in which he had none when he left and a small burn mark on his elbow. _It must be the incinerator. You can't find fire in a grocery store._ They walked to the incinerator out back and nearly everything was burned to pieces, but there was, however a small scrap of black. Too good of a fabric to be burned.

At the second location, Sora-san's home, they learned that it had been broken into soon after the first attempt and nothing was found. The bandit apparently picked the lock and was searching for something that was not found.

**At 3 O'clock**

Everyone was gathered at the secluded police room. The suspects were waiting impatiently and Takagi-keiji looking worriedly at the clock. _Where are they! Megure-keibu is going to be mad when he finds out that Mouri-san is planning on relaying everything through children._

"The Shonen Tanteidan have arrived!" Genta announced.

Everyone immediately looked at the door in which they first entered and there were the kids following Genta.

"You're saying that we were waiting for KIDS I mean really, KIDS!" Fuji-san exclaimed.

"Maa Maa. I'm sure Mouri-san has a good explanation for this," Megure-keibu said to calm the suspect.

"Hai. Kogoro-san has another case to attend!" Conan explained, "He told us everything so no need to worry."

"This was a queer case as Holmes might say," started Conan in his serious detective voice, "The victim going from a slow natural death to one in which he was ruthlessly targeted as though one might be running out of time."

Takagi-keiji was surprised by Conan's advanced speech. It's not like he hasn't heard it before, but to boldly say it, it's strange for a kid. Hirome-san didn't seem to take the boy seriously as she commented, "Well, boy, do you plan on wasting our time? Get to the point, unless of course, you have none and is simply fooling us all."

"Maa. Maa. I'm sure Conan has planed this out. I mean Mouri-san is the one supplying these kids with information," Takagi-keiji said.

"Well, he shouldn't. Does he have the right mind to tell children these gory things?" Hirome retorted.

"Hush!" Megure-keibu said with a crossed look. "Let the children speak."

Hirome-san quieted with a peevish look. She muttered a little and Conan waited for her little fit to be over.

"As I was saying, this case is a queer one. The murderer is none other than Matsumoto-san," Conan continued.

"EHHHHHHH?" Everyone exclaimed.

"The evidence is no lie. We found a scrap of a suit in the incinerator behind the grocery store. There was some dirt that is found in subways," Mitsuhiko added.

"No way! You can't prove that I am the murderer just by that and besides, how did I get to the crime scene when I was 2 miles away!" Matsumoto-san exclaimed.

"You're right. We can't, but we had forensics look at the dirt. It was the same dirt that was found in the gun thrown away in the trash can along with the trench coat," Genta retorted.

"My... ah.. Kogoro-san's theory is that you used a bicycle to the metro and when you fell, the gun skidded across the floor and fell to the metro tracks. You were worried about being caught and left. Later that day you came back to retrieve the gun that fell. You used the subway staff doors to get there," Conan explained with his all-knowing grin.

"Proof? You can't charge me without PROOF!"

"Well... You may not know, but picture was taken of a couple and in the background, you were leaving the service door to the metro tunnel..." Mitsuhiko explained.

"I have no motive! I don't even know him!" Matsumoto-san replied hurriedly.

"Oh, but you do Matsumoto-san. The girl who committed suicide was your sister. Yes. Hanako Chiyo was your step sister. You both bought chocolate every Thursday and met up with each other outside the chocolate store near the college so that it would be exchanged to the other's parent," Conan explained.

"Yeah! And Sora-san was going to inherit the company soon, so he would be more protected. That's why you had to kill him soon," Ayumi commented.

"Personally, I would just poison him or something. It's a lot less traceable," Haibara added with a shrug.

"You're scary Haibara," Ayumi commented with a scared air about her.

"Anyway. You killed Sora-san that sunny day because that night he was going to a company event where he would be promoted," Genta added.

Matsumoto-san fell down to his knees and began to cry. "I give up. Yes I killed him that day. That bastard killed my sister!"

"I thought it was ruled as suicide," Takagi-keiji questioned with confusion.

"Well that police officer was mistaken. That bastard killed my sister and I know it. The rumors spread because she started dating him after his inheritance was known, but I know better. She liked him longer than he had ever known. She liked him before he was rich and it wasn't for his title. When she died in that warehouse, it was because some jealous University students kidnapped her and took her there. They shot her and made it look like suicide just because they were jealous of her 'Lucky Catch'. I saw her being taken away, but the car was just too fast! Damn it! If only I'd..."

Matsumoto-san was taken away in hand cuffs, but not without saying, "I may have been the perpetrator for the last two attempts, but I wasn't the taxi driver."

"Hai, hai," Megure-keibu said while escorting the culprit.

"Matte keibu-san," Conan said with his all-knowing grin. Megure-keibu and the culprit stopped and looked at him with curious eyes.

"You aren't going to say he wasn't the murderer are you?" Megure-san commented.

"I won't. There was a second perpetrator."

"EH?" Everyone exclaimed once more.

"Hai. Did you know that Sora-san's home was broken in to and nothing was taken?"

"No I didn't. Sato-san, go check up on that," Megure-keibu commanded.

"Yes Sir!" was the reply.

"Matte! The house was searched cleanly and thoroughly, but the bandit didn't find the USB stick," Conan continued.

"What was on the USB stick?" Takagi-keiji asked.

"It was everything that **that **person had done illegally," Haibara chimed in.

"Yes, **that** person is still in this room. They searched the room, but didn't find the stick that was directed by Sora-san's dying message," Conan continued.

"Maa. Stop being secretive and spill!" Ayumi declared.

"Hai Hai. Sora-san's dying message was more than just looking into his past and the Chess Club, it was also directing to where the USB stick was located. The USB stick was found in Sora-san's old chess set."

"No way! I checked there!" Hirome-san blurted out.

"Hai. You did. You were being blackmailed by Sora-san who found out about your scheme. You paid Furukara-san into bribing the Chess Competition officials to win the bet with your father. Yes. We know that your real name is actually Kotone Arai. The proof is a witness seeing you give a large sum of money to him at one of your meetings. Also, it seems that Sora-san found out because his father's company was one of the sponsor. We have evidence that he was visiting your home and sending you emails."

"Wait! I have an alibi!" She tried desperately to convince them.

"That's not true. The witness says that it was dark and the only thing she could recognize was the pink scrunchy. Anyone could have been there and you just needed the receipt and the scrunchy," Mitsuhiko replied.

Kotone Arai fell to her knees and Megure-keibu and Sato-san helped her out. "Everyone else may leave. Thank you for your time," Megure-keibu said as he was leaving.

"Looks like a Case Closed!" Conan said amused.

"Go! Shonen Tanteidan!" The detective group yelled in unison.

As the suspects were leaving, Sakamoto-san stared intently at Conan and whispered, "We'll be meeting very soon Tantei."

Before Conan could react, Megumi-chan was gone. Conan was left wondering when their next encounter would be. _No one calls him Tantei except Kaitou KID._ However, he waved the idea away as it felt like no threat. The Shonen Tanteidan went home and when Conan arrived at the Detective Agency, he heard a confused Mouri Kogoro being praised by the grateful Megure-keibu.

_Things will never change. I let him have credit for another one of my cases, _Conan thought with a sigh.

**The Next Day**

Today was a day like any other had it not been for the new transfer student.

The class was noisy when Conan and the others walked into class. They walked slowly to their seats and conversed between themselves when someone mentioned a new transfer student. The entire class, outraged, talked amongst themselves creating a big ruckus. The teacher, Kobayashi sensei, walked into the room and slammed her notebook on her desk, calling everyone to attention. The class quieted immediately with curious gazes. _Kobayashi-sensei is never this harsh, _Many of the students thought

"Ohayo gozaimasu mina", said the teacher looking nervously at everyone.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Kobayashi sensei", everyone responded at the same time.

"I would like to introduce a new student today," the teacher said motioning to the small figure leaning against the wall outside the doorway.

She walked in without hesitation and stopped a few feet away from the desk and turned to look at the anxious class. The transfer student was like no other. Not like Haibara Ai who was cold and arrogant on her first day, or Edogawa Conan who was clumsy and made fun of on his first day. She had chocolate brown hair in two braids on either side of her head that went a little past her small shoulders. Her posture was almost perfectly straight as she waited in front of the class and the air around her was friendly. _This girl could not stay still because she shifted her weight every now and then_, observed Conan. Sensei wrote on the chalkboard _Sakamoto Megumi_ in hiragana and then motioned for the timid girl to present herself. Her excited aura contradicted her appearance.

She presented herself by saying," My name is Sakamoto Megumi and I come from America. Nice to meet you all."

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah I know, it's cliche to have the transfer student from America, but I mean hey! Where else would a mysterious person come from?

Japanese words:  
Iie - no  
Ohayo gozaimasu- Good morning formal  
Hai- Yes  
Gomen- Sorry informal


End file.
